What A Boyfriend Should Do
by Lelecocopuffs
Summary: This is the list that is on most profiles saying what a boyfriend should do. This is my own Sesshomaru/Kagome twist on it. Enjoy! I add five chapters everyday. In the end will be the lemon. Rating: Language, Situations, and Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**When she walks away from you mad, follow her**

It was a warm, spring day. I was walking through the park, hand-in-hand, with Kagome, my girlfriend of three years. The birds were chattering, children were laughing, and this day just couldn't get any better for us. We finally arrived at the swing set and I pushed her off as soon as she took a seat. Her tinkling laughter rang through the air; if I could make her laugh every day of my life, I'd die a happy man.

We finally arrived at my apartment later that night. This is where the drama occurred. I simply stated that I wish she would stop wearing that disgusting perfume, or skunk spray, of hers. I had no idea she would blow up at me.

"Kagome, just calm down," I stated rather blandly for the situation I was in.

"Sesshomaru! You don't tell someone to calm down when she is **obviously** calm!" she decided to _calmly_ reply.

"Yes, obviously..." I could tell she was feeling standoffish and she just needed to vent, but she was a fiery temptress that looked absolutely delectable when made angry. So, this was all her fault in the end; if she hadn't made me fall in love with her, we wouldn't be in this situation. And I am loving every second of it.

"I really don't want your sarcasm right now, Sesshomaru Tai Takahashi," she pulled out the entire name; it must be time for the big guns. "You know what? I'm going home."

'Oh no you don't, Miss Kagome Hitomi Higurashi.' As she stood, I was her shadow; every move she made, I was there. She was becoming very irate, I could tell. She finally spun her vicious glare on me when she was a good three feet from the door.

"What do you want, Mr. Takahashi?" It seems she is using formalities now.

"Well, Miss Higurashi, I desire a chance to explain myself to you," two could play at this game.

"No thank you. Now I must be on my way," she tried to spin away from me, but I was too quick for her. She was pinned against the wall and forced to look me straight in the eye. She had the same fire in her eyes as when we first met. She, to this day, was the only person who could never be intimidated by me, and the only one who could strike fear in me. I loved it.

She stared into my eyes, unafraid and uninterested. Gods, I need her.

"Miss, I demand you listen to what I have to say," this caused that lovely laughter to bubble forth from her. I stole a kiss from her sweet, pink lips; then another, and another, and a few more. "Ready to listen, Love?"

"I guess I am," she finally replied after regaining her oxygen.

"Your scent is already delectable as it is and I hate it when you cover it with false smells that agitate my sensitive nose. Your scent is intoxicating enough to get me high; I don't need strong smells to make it worse. Am I forgiven for being an idiot?" I told her all this while staring deep into her eyes.

Her only reply was to kiss a trail down my neck while tugging my shirt off.

I do believe all has been forgiven. And to think I almost let her walk away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

**When she stares at your mouth, kiss her**

It was a cloudy day outside, so we decided to stay in and watch movies for the remainder of the night. I noticed Kagome staring at my face.

"Is there something that intrigues you, Love?" She snapped out of her analysis of my person and returned to watching the movie.

Sometime later, I felt her warm breath against my cheek. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye and saw her staring at my lips while hers were slightly open.

'The picture of pure seduction.'

I turned towards her suddenly, "Kagome?"

"Hm?" Goodness, I wanted to taste her. And I did. I pulled her on my lap and brought her head to mine. Her lips had my entire being on fire. And those hands, those roaming hands! I had her moaning for more within five minutes.

I had to release her for another gasp of air soon. I pounced on top of her soon afterwards.

"Would my woman want more pleasure, or would she like to watch the rest of this movie? Tough questions," I smirked at her pout.

"Don't you dare stop Sesshomaru," and who am I to deny the pleasures of my woman?


	3. Chapter 3

**When she pushes you or hits you, grab her and don't let go**

"No Sesshomaru!" Kagome had been yelling at me for te past hour.

"I'm so sorry. This will never happen again, Kaggie."

"You said that last time and the time before that! How am I to know if I can every trust you again?" I sighed. This was going to be so hard. I pulled her towards me. She resisted me at first, she punched, she kicked, she pushed and she pulled, but her punches just weren't strong enough; I held on to her as tight as I could.

After some time, she finally stood in my arms, sobbing. I felt so terrible. I keep hurting her. I led us to the couch and whispered sweet nothings in her ear, trying to make her laugh and calm down. She finally reduced to sniffling and talked to me.

"How could you do this to me, Sessho? I thought you loved me," she was staring into my eyes and I felt so damn bad. She was mine and I hurt her.

"Babe, I love you more than you would ever know. I didn't mean for it to happen," I spoke while still holding her and stroking her back. " I can make it up to you."

"How?"

"I'll go get you more."

"Good! And this time, you had better not finish them unless you want a repeat of what just occurred."

"Okay, Kaggie. I'll be back soon." With that, I left the apartment and drove to the grocery store. As I was checking out Kagome's needs, the cashier recognized me.

"You ate her Pocky again?" he asked while loading it into the bags.

"Yeah. How old are you, kid?"

"19, sir."

"Take my advice: never get in the way of a woman and her cravings no matter how hungry you are. Starve. Do not let her miss out on her cravings on her time of the month. EVER," I think he got it into his head when the men behind me faced him with grave looks on their faces while nodding in agreement.


	4. Chapter 4

**When she starts cussing at you, kiss her and tell her you love her**

"You asshole! Get the fuck out!" Why was Kagome blessed with the ability to be so damn loud? And why was her volume directed at me?

"Kag-," now that shoe almost got me. "Ha! You missed m-," That hurt Little Tai. I fell to the ground and hated that Kagome had so many pairs of heels, tall heels, pointed heels.

"Sesshomaru! This has to be perfect! It's our 'What's up bitches! We got a new house and it looks way better than yours' home opening!" Even though I was in pain, I couldn't help but laugh at her description. She finally turned with tears in her eyes. My heart instantly softened.

She crawled towards me and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Sessho, this has to be perfect. Immature Kagome has to prove herself and show them that she has grown up."

"You don't have to please everyone Kagome."

"Yes I fucking do, dipshit! Why the fu-" I silenced her with my lips overtaking hers. She really needed to learn when to shut up sometimes. Until she learned, I could always help.

I finally released her mouth and let her breath, let her think.

"I love you, you idiot. When we open the door, we can say 'What's up bitches! Like it or not, this is our home and we have fucked in every room, so watch where you sit' together, if it'll make you feel better," I whispered in her ear. "We can be potty mouths together."

"Damn, I love you."

"Mmm. Who doesn't?" I was feeling content with her, just laying here. She finally turned upwards to look me in my eyes.

"Why are you laying on the ground Sessho?" All I could do was sigh and close my eyes again.


	5. Chapter 5

**When she's quiet, ask her whats wrong**

She had been quiet ever since she got home from her walk to the park. The house was silent for almost four hours. It is grating on my nerves.

I can't take it anymore, "Kagome?" I called while knocking on our door.

"Yeah," she answered dejectedly. I took a seat next to her still form while she never took her eyes off of the bleak, gray skies.

"Please tell me what's wrong," I pleaded with her. I couldn't stand to watch my love be so silent.

She sighed and looked me in my eyes. She looked so lifeless. I want my Kagome back.

"The park made me so sad," I didn't bother to interrupt, she would tell me the whole story. After a long pause, she continued.

"There was a girl today. I watched her get killed. And I did nothing. Those boys ran away and they never got found until three months later when the girl's mother was seeking revenge. Those boys died. It was so sad."

I sat dumbstruck for a few minutes. Then, my eyebrows furrowed. This doesn't make sense.

"How did you watch a girl get killed today, but her killers were found three months later, which hasn't even occurred yet?" I asked. She pulled out her portable DVD player and showed me the movie she had in.

"I watched this in the park today. It was a great movie! I give it a nine out of ten because the father was a terrible actor."

"You're quiet because of a movie?" I nearly shouted. She turned towards me and nodded. "Why exactly haven't you been talking?" I asked after I calmed somewhat.

"Funny story. While I was getting groceries, someone posted a nice note on your car. It said 'Parking Fine.' Wasn't that sweet of them?" She gave me a shy smile and inched away from me. Smart girl. I chased her through the house until I forced her to serve me dinner and open up for desert.


	6. Chapter 6

**When she ignores you, give her your attention**

It's been two weeks since I've gotten to spend time with Kagome and I am dreadfully missing our alone time. Work has been killer and people have been aggravating me nonstop. How is it that I haven't spoken to my angel in so long without going crazy?

She's been so considerate of me. She cooked, cleaned, and did everything in between while I was busy. She deserves a vacation.

I walked into our room to Kagome reading a book. Such a beauty in the light of the lamp. I stole a quick kiss from her with a 'Hello dear' and a smile. She did not reply. I said, 'I'm going to take a shower now.' She did not reply.

I finally came from my quick, cleansing bath to see she remained in her spot.

"Did you make dinner yet?" I asked her. Fool move. She took her notebook and pen and scribbled a message.

'You have hands. Make your own dinner.' I was confused but relented. She must really be into her book.

I finally came into bed after my TV dinner and laid near Kagome.

"You know I'm done with all my work now?" I asked her. She took out her pen. Again?

'I'm reading.'

"Yes, I see that, Love. But I'm talking."

'Stop talking and let me finish my book.' The five-hundred-and-some page book? Not on my watch. I grabbed the book and threw it across the room. I thought she would for sure talk to me, but I underestimated my woman. She took the remote control from the nightstand and clicked the television set on.

I sighed for the tenth time that night. Time to take matters into my own hands.

"Kagome. Kagome. Kagome. Kagome..." This continued on, along with poking and pushing, for roughly twenty-five minutes. She finally gave in.

"What! What do you want from my life?" She seems irate. She clicked the television off and turned her narrow-eyed glare towards my cheeky, smiling face.

"Why aren't you talking to me, Kaggie?"

"Fuck off."

"Being a potty mouth doesn't suit you, Angel."

"Piss off."

"Better. Now, why are you ignoring me?" She was silent for a while until I poked and prodded her body.

"You can ignore me for two weeks and come home expecting me to be Chipper Judy, but I can't ignore you for one day? That is why you should piss off." Damn. Now I have to beg for forgiveness. Sesshomaru Tai Takahashi doesn't beg for forgiveness from anyone. Except Kagome.

"Babe," I turned her head towards mine and stared deep in her eyes."I didn't mean to avoid you. There was so much work to be done and I was the only person to do it. I can't take on the world by myself. I noticed all the hardwork you put in around the house and was amazed that you even put up with me. If I can't stand one day with you not speaking to me, I don't know how you could wait two weeks. I was actually planning a vacation for just us. You, me, and anywhere you want to go." By now, I was nuzzling her neck in respite. She seemed to enjoy it.

"It's a proven fact that women have more tolerance than men. You're lucky science proved that I wouldn't go mad without you."

"I'm lucky to even have you," I spoke while laying her down on the bed.

"Mm. You know you are."

And our night ended in the heat of passion.


	7. Chapter 7

**When she pulls away, pull her back**

"Shoo fly, shoo!" Kagome giggled from the couch. That sound still mesmerizes me. We were planning our vacation and my phone rang, now I have to leave. The tragedies.

I finally came back after a talk with my father. In short, the conversation went like an adult talking to a perverted four-year-old would. And I'm not the pervert. 'When are you going to pup Kagome, Sesshomaru? Do I have to show you how to insert your Pee Wee into a woman? You know, big Penises run in the family. Your mother still loves mine.' Gosh!

I walked in on Kagome watching a movie. She looked very interested in it. _Time to ruin her quiet time._

"Hey Sweetie," I sounded so sugarcoated.

"Watching Something," was her grunted reply. 'Not for long.'

"I looooooooooooooooove you Kaggie!" I think I inherited her loudness. We should fix that later on in life.

"Shut up."

"You're sooooooo meeeeaaaannnnnn! IIIIIIIIII loooooooooooove yooooooou! That's how it would sound if I jumped off of a cliff."

"Good, because when I kick your ass straight off of one, you'll be prepared," she smirked.

I guess I have to watch this with her. I can't believe she didn't get irate; she always manages to push me over the edge. When the film came to a close, I held fast to Kagome and didn't let go.

"Get the fuck off!" she yelled at me. I ignored her and continued to squeeze. She tried to pull away, but I used my strength and kept her tight in my arms. It went on this way for another five minutes until she tired herself out. Kagome rested against my torso and shoulder and just relaxed. Finally.

"I love you, Kagome Hitomi Higurashi," I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes.

She sighed and kissed my chest, "I love you too, Sesshomaru Tai Takahashi."

We fell into a light slumber afterwards.


	8. Chapter 8

**When you see her at her worst, tell her she's beautiful**

I stepped into our room and all I could do was roll on the floor and laugh out loud; in my mind, of course. I would never lower myself to do that publicly.

Kagome had red lip stick, black mascara and liner, giving her raccoon eyes, bright pink blush, and purple eye shadow on at the moment. Was she planning to wear this to the party tonight?

She looked at me and started crying. The humor instantly left my eyes when I looked deep into hers.

"I look like clowns ran over me then hopped out the car and decided to do my makeup to make up for it, but a pimp came over and decided to raise his hands on me," she whined. Tears poured down her face and dragged her mascara along with them. She looked even worse. And to top it off, she completely broke down and sank to the ground like the weight of the world was baring down on her shoulders.

I sighed and walked to the bathroom to grab her face cloth. I picked her up from the ground and carried her to the bed and sat her down.

"Kagome, you are a beautiful woman and you don't need makeup to cover that gorgeousness. Now wipe that mess off of your face," I told her firmly while she sniffled and did as she was told. I walked to her dresser and picked out what I liked: pink lip gloss, black mascara, and eye liner. When her face was cleaned, she applied the makeup. Much better.

I looked her deep in her eyes while kneeling in front of her, "Kaggie, you don't need makeup. If you ever decide to do something like that again, I'm throwing away your entire stash," at this, she gasped. I took the chance and kissed her lips. "Let's go."

On the way to the party, I just had to ask the big question: "Why the hell did you think you would look cute with raccoon eyes and red lipstick? That was too stupid of you." That night, I got slapped.


	9. Chapter 9

**When you see her start crying, just hold her and don't say a word**

I woke up to the sound of sniffling at one in the morning, not something that happens often. I looked around and finally found Kagome in the kitchen eating her emergency chocolate ice cream with tears in her eyes. This was not good. I sighed and walked to the dishwasher. I grabbed a spoon and put her in my lap. She rested her head on my chest and continued to eat.

I took her spoon from her and fed her while she did the same for me. This continued until the carton was empty. I got up and washed the dishes and brought Kagome to the living room to lay down. She looked up at me and kissed my lips tenderly.

"Night, Sessho," she closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight, Kaggie," I finally closed mine.


	10. Chapter 10

**When you see her walking, sneak up and hug her waist from behind**

I had just gotten off of work and happened to see Kagome doing the grocery shopping. She has no idea how amazing she looks even with groceries.

I put my briefcase in the front seat of my car and followed her to hers. I ran up behind her and hugged her waist, "Hello, my beautiful Kaggie."

"Holy Monkey Tits!" she hollered at me. That really hurt my ears. She turned a glare on me. "Sesshomaru! Why would you scare the crap out of me?"

I continued to stare at her while holding a blank face. Her glare was failing and her lips were turning upwards.

"Hello Kagome."

"Hi Sesshomaru. Where'd you come from?" She finally cracked and held a huge smile on her face.

"Work."

"You need to warn somebody before you give them a heart attack," she said as she was packing the groceries in the car.

"That's like saying warn somebody before the bullet goes completely through their arm," I snorted while helping put the cart up.

"Fine, . I'll just get a gun and shoot you in the arm to see if they are similar," she stated as if she had one an argument.

Why do I give her these ideas? She already thinks I want to be raped by piranhas; I need to stop giving analogies to stubborn, temperamental women...


	11. Chapter 11

**When she's scared, protect her**

On a Saturday night, Kagome was in our bedroom while I was in the guest room. We had gotten into one of our quarrels; a major one at the moment. About what? I don't even remember.

I fell asleep at around eleven while it was raining. I heard a knocking at my door and looked up; there stood Kagome. She was shuffling her feet and biting her lip while her hands were behind her back.

"Is there something you need Kagome?" As I asked this, a crack of lighting erupted, accompanied by thunder. She shrieked and ducked to the ground while covering her head. I remember; my angel is terrified of lightening.

Kagome looked towards me with fear in her eyes. I sighed and picked up the blanket and opened my arms. She ran to the bed and jumped in. She snuggled closer to me and rested her head on my chest.

"Thanks Sessho. I love you," I kissed her head and closed my eyes.

"Good night, Kagome," and we drifted off into a deep sleep for the remainder of the storm.


	12. Chapter 12

**When she lays her head on your shoulder, tilt her head up and kiss her**

I was pushing Kagome on the swing set at the local park. I was having so much fun just hearing her laugh; that was all I needed. I wouldn't allow her to push me after she was finished with her swing, so we continued on to the picnic.

We fed each other while talking about our memories and our work experiences this past month. I will always enjoy these peaceful moments I get with my Kaggie.

When the meal was cleaned and the trash was thrown away, we laid down and watched the clouds pass by.

"That one looks like a mermaid," or "That looks like The Blob," would occasionally be called out followed by a smile or laughter.

I could tell Kagome was getting tired, so I took her to the tree and sat with her in my lap. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked at the sunset.

"You know," she reminisced. "I always prefer a sunrise to a sunset."

"Why?" I questioned.

"A sunset shows an end, but a sunrise shows a new beginning," I had never thought about it like that.

I rested my arms around her waist and played with her fingers. I removed one hand and tilted Kagome's head up to look at me. We both inched forward until our lips were touching. She sighed into the kiss and I smiled. This woman.

We finally ended the passionate lip locking session and looked into the sky.

I think we had the same thought running through our heads at the moment.

'I love you.'


	13. Chapter 13

**When she steals your favorite hat, let her keep it and sleep with it for a night**

Kagome was sleeping over at a friend's house tonight. Psh. Girl's Night Out, she called it. Things women do make it a GNO; men, we have hang outs where we do manly things. Like on this very night.

I was digging through my closet, looking for my football hat. Tonight, the boys were coming over and I needed my lucky hat. It was my favorite because it was blue and gold with a dog on it, and it was lucky because I met Kagome while I was wearing it. Why can't I find it? Time to call Kaggie.

"Babe?"

"Hey Seshomaru."

"Do you know where my lucky hat is?"

"The blue one?"

"Yeah."

"With the gold?"

"Yes."

"With the dog?" Where was this going?

"The same one."

"The one in my hand?" Oh.

"You have it?" I asked.

"Yeah. I kind of wanted something to hold on to tonight. I could drive over tonight and give it back if you want." Her tone was dejected and I knew I couldn't very well tell her I wanted it back; plus, Sesshomaru Takahashi always keeps a spare. It just wasn't one that I like to wear.

"No, no. It's fine. You keep it and have fun," I said sincerely.

"Thanks! Have a good time with our boys and make sure they don't get rowdy!"

"If you make sure you don't get drunk." She thought on my proposition for some time.

"Deal."

"Then, I guess the guys will be perfect angels."


	14. Chapter 14

**When she teases you, tease her back and make her laugh**

"Come here, puppy," she called to me from the couch.

I poked my head out of the kitchen, "If I'm the puppy, does that make you my bitch?" She laughed at me and beckoned me to her. She puckered her lips for a kiss. I laid in between her legs and kissed her supple, pink lips. she pulled back and smiled.

"Exactly."

"That's what I like to hear," I said while nuzzling her neck and inhaling her scent. She giggled and let out a little moan.

"Get off, puppy."

"Make me, bitch," she laughed again. She understood that it was a term of endearment from me.

"Tiny puppy dick."

"Maybe you just have an overly large vagina," she again chuckled. That beautiful music could soothe the wildest beast.

"You weren't saying that last night," she had me on that one. I said the exact opposite. I smirked.

"Maybe we should test your theory," I nibbled on her earlobe and moved my hand lower down her body.

"Mmm. Maybe we should, puppy."

"Then, let's take this into our room, bitch," I overtook her mouth and our tongues fought in the battle of wills. I won while preoccupied with trying to find the right room. To hell with it. We ended up asleep on the kitchen floor the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

**When she doesn't answer for a long time, reassure her that everything is okay**

"Which place do you want to go," I asked Kagome angrily. We had been arguing over where we would want to vacation for over an hour with no answers found.

"Wherever you want to go," she had been saying that, too. I couldn't stand it.

"Kagome! Just choose a place and that will be it," I was almost at my breaking point now.

She was silent for a long time and I took that time to think and calm myself down. I realized what she was saying now. She would be happy with me wherever we decided to go. She just wants a break from our stressed lives.

"Kaggie," I said in a softer tone. "it's alright if you can't choose. When we get home, I'll make dinner and we can discuss our options over a movie. You don't have to choose now."

"Thanks," she was sounding much better.

"I'll see you then, Love."


End file.
